1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to energy saving modular outlets for conditioned air, dampers, and modular return air grills and, more particularly, the invention relates to automatic modular outlets for conditioned air which adjust the directional flow of the conditioned air depending on the temperature of the supply conditioned air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The delivery of conditioned air into a space from a duct opening through an outlet in the ceiling or side walls requires the use of an air outlet that must enable the volume and direction of the air to be adjusted to ensure its proper distribution throughout the served space. The use of large capacity air conditioners has introduced new problems in diffusing conditioned air as they necessitate larger diffusers with the diffuser size depending on the capacity of the air conditioner and the size of the ceiling or wall mounted outlet but with the troublesome requirement that they be quiet in operation in spite of the increase in the volume of the conditioned air. By way of example, air conditioners rated at 75 tons or more capacity are commonly used at the present time and static pressures are often in the range of three (3) inches in order to accommodate the massive air distribution duct system.
Accordingly, there exists a need for air outlets, particularly those that are air diffusers and registers, that are quiet in operation regardless of the capacity of the air conditioners or the static pressure in the system. Additionally, a need exists for air outlets of modular constructions thereof that make any size requirement easily attainable independently of the size of the outlet of the air duct or the capacity of the air conditioner with which the duct is in communication. Furthermore, there exists a need for air diffusers and-registers-which automatically adjust the airflow direction depending on the temperature of the conditioned air passing therethrough.
The present invention is a module for use as a part of an outlet for conditioned air and to support, be supported by, or connected to another part of the outlet. The module comprises a module frame and at least one deflection damper pivotally mounted vertically within the module frame. At least one trajectory vane is pivotally mounted horizontally within the module frame. Adjusting means are secured within each trajectory vane for adjusting the angle of each trajectory vane relative to the module frame responding to the temperature of the supply conditioned air.
In addition, the present invention includes an air diffuser or register for directing conditioned air. The air diffuser or register comprises vertical directing means for directing the conditioned air and horizontal directing means for directing the conditioned air. Adjusting means are associated with the horizontal directing means for moving the horizontal directing means in an upward or downward direction responding to the temperature of the supply conditioned air.
Furthermore, the present invention includes a method of directing conditioned air. The method comprises providing a trajectory vane, encasing at least a portion of a thermostatic bimetal strip within the trajectory vane, directing the conditioned air across the trajectory vane, automatically moving the trajectory vane in a generally downward manner for heated conditioned air, and automatically moving the trajectory vane in a generally upward manner for cooled conditioned air.